


Whispers

by woollen_pharaohs



Category: Digitalism, Music RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woollen_pharaohs/pseuds/woollen_pharaohs
Summary: me: *Sees digitalism once (1ce) and sees how in-sync they are and how they whisper things to each other like literally any other DJ duo*also me: it's gay lads





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> me: *Sees digitalism once (1ce) and sees how in-sync they are and how they whisper things to each other like literally any other DJ duo*  
> also me: it's gay lads

Jence wants to make Isi promise that he doesn't whisper something sultry in his ear while they're playing a set. Not after he was blushing so hard that he forgot to turn over to the next sound loop, his ears so hot and his fingers so sweaty that he couldn't even take hold of the knob without Isi leaning over and twisting it for him. Jence had barely closed the door to their backstage room before Isi was pulling Jence's jeans down to his ankles and rubbing Jence's half-hard cock with the palm of his hand. Jence clung to the wall, breath haggard and cock straining in his boxers as it had done on stage half an hour ago when Isi had teased him with his suggestion.  
"Why did you say that to me?" Jence questioned Isi in what was meant to be threatening but came out like a needy groan.

  
Isi eased down onto his knees, and shrugged. "Wanted to see how you'd react."

  
Isi curled his fingers over the hem of Jence's boxers and shot Jence a sultry look, his eyes half lidded and his lips curved at one corner. Then, the next thing Jence knew was his boxers were around his ankles and Isi had slid his cock into his mouth. His cock throbbed on Isi's hot tongue, and he groanes at the wetness instantly enveloping his length. He drove his right hand into Isi's dark hair, feeling the thick hairs fan apart as he ran his fingers over Isi's scalp. Isi moans around Jence's cock in thanks for the affection, and took Jence's cock deeper in his throat and angled his mouth so that Jence's hands would massage his scalp at the optimum position.  
Jence kept running his fingers in a circular motion over Isi's head, his left hand stuck to the wall like a plunger and the base of his cock hitting Isi's thick beared lips with a satisfying tickle.

  
"You shouldn't, ah... Say that while we play," Jence insisted.

  
Isi didn't respond with words. He laughed a little, a vibration that Jence felt run along the underside of his cock, but instead of spitting Jence's cock out to reply, he took Jence deeper, sucking as he did and hollowing out the walls of his mouth against Jence's cock. Jence lost his focus for massaging Isi's head and resorted to merely seizing onto Isi's head for dear life while his best friend sucked him off.

  
He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Isi's words were still lingering in his mind like an erotica rerun and his ears were deaf save for the grunts of Isi sucking cock and his own wet breaths.

  
"Isi, I'm going to finish..." he croaked.

  
His legs felt weak. He could fall if it wasn't for Isi's large hand pinning his thigh to the wall. Isi always kept him grounded.

  
Isi pulled off slightly too late. Jence's cum shot on the corner of Isi's mouth and on his cheek and the rest dribbled onto the carpet. Isi sat back on his heels and looked up at Jence, that same sultry look, that same whisper rolling around in their minds. Isi wiped his mouth with his sleeve and later, when Jence can form sentences, is when he wants to asks Isi not to startle him like that again, not to tell him during a set that he wants to put his cock in Jence's mouth and peg him at the same time. But he doesn't warn him off. And the offer still stands.


End file.
